diplomadoeducacionsocialfandomcom_es-20200215-history
COMO SON LOS LLAMADOS "CANI"
¿CÓMO SON LOS LLAMADOS “CANIS”? Apariencia. Sus funciones fisiológicas parecen ser análogas a las del resto de la población, exceptuando la de fumar hachís. Entre sus características más importantes y comunes destacan: '-Gorra de béisbol:' Los canis suelen llevar la visera de la gorra hacia arriba porque se cree que así sintonizan mejor el canal digital, y a mientras más alta lleve la visera el cani más rango social dentro de su grupo adquiere. -'Pelado cenicero:' Puede verse complementado por dibujos en el pelo como el símbolo del dólar, rayas, o su nombre. Triste pero cierto. A veces los canis portan el típico “''pelao”'' hurón, consistente en raparse solo los laterales de la cabeza y dejarse el pelo de la nuca largo. -'Pelado Jonathan: '''Se caracteriza por dejar crecer las "tracas" largas hasta liarse y enredarse, suelen vivir animales en ellas. -'''El chándal:' La marca recomendada es Nike en especial su marca de alta costura. Se puede llegar a admitir ropa no-chándal, pero con unas condiciones: Ésta debe ser de colores chillones y/o con estampados de dragones o cosas similares. Ejemplo de vestimenta no-chándal común son unos pantalones blancos metalizado con una raya azul chillón en el lateral, y un dragón verde y rojo estampado en los bajos. Un rasgo que denota estilo es llevar una pernera del pantalón levantada por la rodilla, o los bajos del chándal dentro de los calcetines. -'El abrigo:' La mayoría de canis llevan esos anoraks típicos del Bershka o Pimkie, que son gruesos, generalmente de color blanco o negro, y con una capucha de esquimal. -'El móvil con altavoz:' Una de las novedades actuales de todos los canis son sus fieles teléfonos multimedia. A pesar de todas las funciones que ofrecen dichos móviles los canis sólo usan dos: el Bluetooth y el altavoz. El Bluetooth lo utilizan para poder pasarse mp3 de flamenquito y reggaeton. -'Los oros: '''En especial, su aprecio a los metales brillantes, como el cromo o el oro. Cuanto más hortera y grande sea un atuendo, más posibilidades de que le guste a un cani, especialmente estilo barroco. -'''Zapatillas' 'de muelles:' Nike ha sacado al mercado un nuevo concepto en moda juvenil: Los zapatos de muelles. -'Las plataformas:' Algunas llevan esas plataformas de color negro generalmente, que parecen una bamba. De este modo, consiguen parecer más altas e imponer más "respeto". Pero esas plataformas no están a la vista de todos. -'Pantalones:' Acostumbran a ser chándales falsos, sea invierno y haga frío. Llevan los pantalones bajos, también denominados cagados. -'Otros:' Principalmente pendientes de distintos tipos. En especial los aros de oro y los brillantes en una o dos orejas al estilo de Beckham. Algunos llevan argollas de acero quirúrgico bastante. También tatuajes, destacando tribales, perros de presa, demonios, su propio nombre o mote y cualquier cosa exaltando el dinero o la violencia. Excepcionalmente, cadenas, aunque se han cesado en favor de los raperos. Abundan los piercings de oro en el labio inferior/superior/lateral izquierdo y/o derecho. '-Personalidad:' Imitando a sus ídolos, normalmente futbolistas, cantantes, etc. -'Poses fotográficas:' La pose tradicional de estos individuos consiste en cruzar las manos tras la espalda, a la altura del culo, inclinar exageradamente el pecho hacia adelante, hombros hacia abajo, la cabeza hacia atrás y ligeramente torcida con una mueca de desdén, o en su defecto cara de prostituta. Otra pose es simplemente hacer un collage con las fotos de toda la manada y poner debajo de cada una sus apodos. Es de riguroso protocolo que los tíos vayan con chándal y las tías posen con un top que les provoque dificultades respiratorias y cardiovasculares. -'Usos de pareados simples:' Usan habitualmente en el Messenger, collage con escritos pareados como: "Morenoh Con Suerteh Xhulo hasta la muerteh" , "Si la morenazah te mira tú pierdes la cabezah", etc. Hábitat. Marcan su territorio al igual que sus parientes cercanos los animales, con pintadas. Los lugares suelen ser placitas, parques, rampas, o cualquier sitio donde apoyar las posaderas y haya sitio para el vehículo. Tienen su enemigo racial. En este caso son los Pijos. Un cani enfurecido divide la sociedad entre dos tipos de personas: Canis y los pijos. Hay que destacar el hecho de que los canis se gastan un pastón en oros, ropa, su moto, lo cual es un hábito consumista propio de los pijos. Estos seres hacen también otro tipo de distinciones según la zona. Lenguaje. Hay que tener en cuenta que los canis hablan una versión, degenerada hasta la saciedad, del''' andaluz. Los canis usan un lenguaje propio siendo su proceso de evolución la siguiente, usando: -'''Eliminación íntegra de las letras Q e I, y de la E cómo última letra. Eliminación asimismo del signo ¿. (Ejemplo: ¿Qué te incomoda? → K t ncomoda? '-Reducción' del nº de vocales hasta límites que hacen creer que uno lee alemán. (Ejemplo: Esta noche nos vemos allí → sta nch ns vms ally. '-Alternación' de mayúsculas y minúsculas para disfrazar cualquier frase como algo interesante para su especie, junto con la introducción del prefijo Cani "Ueeeee!!!". También se cambien palabras mínimamanete complejas para su cerebro por otras que obliguen a pensar lo menos posible. (Ejemplo: Las plantas realizan la fotosíntesis → ueEeEe!!! q lAs pLAnTaS hCn lA FOtOSnTsyS!!!!!) '-Empleo' de emoticonos simples. (Ejemplo: La sopa → uEeeeEE!! :P lA :D SoPa ¬¬ ) A la hora de ponerse nombres, como se menciona en otros apartados, es imprescindible olvidar tus apellidos para siempre, no los necesitarás nunca más... El nombre es modificado según las reglas del lenguaje Cani. ( María Sánchez López → mARiA) El siguiente paso, es ponerse el prefijo, que será Sha en caso femenino y Se en caso masculino, separando ambas mediante el signo _ (mARiA → sHA_mARiA) A continuación, para ganar puntos, es muy recomendable añadir entre ambas un adjetivo, a elegir entre guapa, chula, bonita, molona, bruja, o algún apelativo a su región... (sHA_mARiA → UeeeEeeE!!! sHA_mARiA_sHuLAAAA ). Sociedad. Su sociedad tiene lenguaje propio, estudiado más adelante, así como modelos conductuales propios, tales como la aparente violencia sin sentido, pero que en sus tribus ayuda a establecer jerarquías. Entre sus actividades favoritas, destacan sus diversiones: Los porros, el alcohol y las broncas. La conversación es algo así: '-Cani': Illo, mano, soy de la isla y la moto madejao tirao. Tiene un lero sosio? -'Transeúnte': No, no llevo nada. -'Canis': Loko, enrollate kolega '-Transeúnte': No, no tengo nada. -'Cani': Ira, ¿ke no me va ayuda? Te va' ntera ermano. Otra común petición que te hace un cani: -Iyo, ¿tiene papé? Algo a su favor, es que en su sociedad hay trazas y restos de cultura Zen: no tienen nombre. En su lugar se llaman por sus apodos, er Madriles, er nano shulo, er cogollo, er niño kie, que se ponen entre ellos. Característica suya es que empiezan por "Er”. Seguido del mote en sí, que, al igual que los nombres, siguen varias tendencias. Unas muy comunes pueden ser: "Er negro", "Er cabesa", "Er gordo", "Er chino", "Er pitu", "Er Nano" o "Er gitanikoh. Se expresan e incluso escriben nuestro dialecto tal como suena. Los motes suelen reflejar algo característico del individuo, incluidas sus taras fisicas o psiquicas o en otras ocasiones carecen completamente de sentido. También es propio de su especie el hacer formulaciones al final de sus nicks, como NiniOH* (*Oxigeno + Hidrógeno) y ReShUlOnAh* (*Variante femenina de Oxigeno + Hidrogeno) La moda es llamar a la gente con Se (para masculino) y Sa (para femenino). Lo suelen utilizar para el lenguaje informatico, como pornerlo en el messenger. Unos ejemplos puede ser: "Se_kie", "Se_loco", "Sa_tia_wapa" o "Sa_loka_wapa", "$@_n€n@”. Usan muchas combinaciones con estas mismas palabras para poder diferenciarse. Y al iniciar sesión siempre tienen que dar la nota y que los avisos de inicio de sesión salga unas 5 veces seguidas hasta que llegue a lo mas alto de la pantalla, son los amos del MSN messenger ya que saben poner su nick con infinidad de símbolos y con decenas de emoticonos. Vehículos. Característica indispensable es la moto. Se trata en su inmensa mayoría de ciclomotores de diversas marcas (normalmente Jog-R). Pero las de fábrica son lentas, hacen poco ruido y son maniobrables, así que el buen cani de pro arregla eso. Luego, se "empepina" la moto de diversas formas: La más común es quitando los coloquialmente llamados "topes", y luego se le cambia el cilindro. La capacidad de su transporte, se ve incrementada de una plaza a tres. El reglamentario casco es algo que evitan. Las señales de tráfico o semáforos son algo que están para otros conductores, y los adelantamientos cruzados, temerarios e imprevisibles están a la orden del día. Generalmente la moto la tienen para ir de su casa al parque. Para "empepinar" bien la moto o "dejarla flama", se le ponen pegatinas de marcas extravagantes de ropa, de las discotecas de niñatos de alrededor, a veces neones y hasta una radio. Últimamente el tema de vehículos se ha renovado con la llegada de la moda de los Quad, son más anchos y más ruidosos. El coche no suele formar parte de sus posesiones, por ser demasiado caro y por no tener edad. Aunque pueden verse algunos Renault 5 con altavoces orientados hacia el exterior, etapas de potencia, cromados horteras por toda la chapa y luces de neón color azul en los bajos a modo de platillo volante. Además muchos de estos sujetos cuándo llegan a ser mayores de edad, la gran mayoría se deciden a tener un coche del tipo R5 o Peugeot 206. En el sur de Andalucía, los canis acostumbran a tener Hyundai Coupe, Seat León o Golf GTI. Los más chungos pueden llegar a conducir BMWs, Mercedes e incluso Porsches, por supuesto de procedencia desconocida y con alerón. Los canis de clase alta, pueden llegar a equipar sus vehículos con aberrantes equipos de sonido, compuestos por subwoofers de 20 megatones, un distorsionador de sonido y un simplificador de notas musicales. Así consiguen que el reggaeton sea más artístico. Gustos musicales. En los noventa, los hits nacionales como Paco Pil y compañía, respetables aunque casposos, hacían las delicias de todos. Luego, a mitad de los 90, The Prodigy saca el disco de la música electrónica: The Fat of the Land. A finales aparece la prostitución de la música electrónica: ElBreakBeat. Aparentemente esta época ya ha pasado, así que han abandonado estos hábitos por la mierda de la moda del reggaeton, que parece que también comparten con sus enemigos los pijos.. Son pocos los que tiran por el "Bacalao", estilo de culto en la primera mitad de los 90 gracias a "la ruta del Bakalao" y sus sucedaneos menores como la famosa "costa de la anchoa" en Alcorcón también conocida entonces como "costa Polvoranca" y actualmente como "los Poligonos". El rap universal, movimiento que cada día busca más el dejar claro que lo suyo no es "pop hecho por negros" y que siempre está buscando una culturización de su temática sufre las consecuencias devastadoras de personajes como Haze y su rap de cani para canis que no hace sino el desvirtuar todo el mensaje en busca de parecer malote. Comunicación. Su vocabulario es una de sus mejores facetas. Consiste en derivados de expresiones típicas de Andalucía con giros sacados de películas de gangster de los 80. Los más usados: -"Surmano", "Suprimo": Vocativos genéricos. No expresan afecto o consanguinidad. Ej: "Surman, damun lero". -"Ave o no": Derivado de "¿Sabes o no?". Coletilla expresada por ellos para acabar frases que, de otras formas, serían demasiado poco "guays". -"Sosio": Referencia al que escucha, especialmente si se trata de un "colega". -"Aaaro illo": Claro que sí, chiquillo. -"Ira": Mira. -"¿Qué isse?" ¿Qué dices? -"Po cómeme la polla": Normalmente resulta bastante sencillo bloquear mentalmente a un cani, así que usualmente saltan por la vía de Tarifa con esta paradigmática frase cani o cualquier insulto que hayan oído de la tele. -"Tu que me ehtá, vasilando??": Esta suele ser la respuesta estándar cuando el cani en cuestión va buscando bronca. (Ej.: -"Buenos dias joven" -"Tu que me ehtá, vasilando?") -"Ta Flama": Está flamante. Expresión que usa el cani para definir lo bonito que le parece su coche o su "amoto". -"Illo ere un crá!":Tio eres un crack (alguien que es muy bueno en algo; nótese que aunque el susodicho no sea ningún crack, lo será para los canis que lo vean, debido a su bajo nivel de capacidades) -"Tene un euro/tene un sigarro?: Frase utilizada como excusa para comenzar una pelea. En este caso no son tan gilipollas como parecen porque pasaron de pedir "cinco duros"a un euro. -"Kelly"Originalmente "Queli", deformado con el tiempo conforme al (sub)desarrollo cerebral del cani. Casa, guarida, madriguera. -"Sae ke te kió desí o no??":Esta es otra coletilla utilizada por estos magnates de la cultura. Se cree que su uso se debe a que, debido a su elevado coeficiente intelectual, tienen que asegurarse de que los interlocutores han entendido bien una explicación antes de pasar a la siguiente. -"^"E o no manilla?.....":Esta frase esta aun en reconocimiento. -"Acho loco": utilización reiterada del vocablo Loco para designar a su interlocutor. Su traducción literal sería: muchacho loco; si bien no quiere decir que un muchacho esté loco, si no que son términos sustitutorios con cariño del cani en cuestión, es decir, sustituyen el nombre del cani, de manera que en vez de decir: "Jonathan, Jonathan", dicen: "Acho loco". -"Que yo "tsoi" mu loko!": Graznido que suele soltar los canis cuando vienen 2 o 3 y vosotros sois 8 y le hechas huevos. Normalmente lo usan como último reclamo para ver si te pueden sacar algo (si ven que nadie se achanta, saltará algún amigo cani, y le dirá algo como: Enga amonos ke esta gente no tiene na, o algo así) -"é Rober": El uso de artículo antes del nombre de otro cani, por ejemplo "é Róbe" o "é Mígue" (o "Migué", según el nivel de relación). -"Tiéne u-píti": Tiene un cigarro? -"Olé tú-uévo": Típica frase que todo cani dice cuando se le da un cigarro. Traducción: Ole tus huevos. -"ei mecajun diós": En Galicia, para ahí -"Q dise er tio?": En Málaga, Hola! -"Po no me toke er coño": Lo pronuncia "La Jenny" repetidas veces en un día cuando se siente asustada o "achantada" como bien dicen por otra Jenny de su clan o "una paya". -"A mi no me vasila ni tu ni naide": Intenta demostrar a sus amigos que puede contra todo aquel que quiera quitarle su puesto. -"Ke jarte tiene mi arma":"Que arte tienes mi alma" Para un cani es un halago. -"Po si soi puta mi coño lo disfruta": Cuando se le dice puta a una mujer siempre te responderá con lo mismo. -"Ira el/la achantá/tao": Cuando un "payo" agacha la cabeza porque desconoce en que idioma hablan... -"Chaaaaaaaaaaaa":No se sabe que es muy bien pero es lo mas común por los lugares de Cádiz y campo de Gibraltar, lo suelen usar "Las Jennys" para cualquier frase y siempre para "achantar" o asustar al adversario, cuanto más largo sea el "cha" mas fuerte es "La jenny". -"Me entiende?": Usado frecuentemente por las Jennys al final de cada frase para asegurarse de que es comprendido el mensaje. -"¡¿Kha ta paha en la boca?": Frase utilizada cuando se dice algo incomprensible, dado su mínimo nivel cultural y bajo cociente intelectual. Ejemplo: Me recuerda al avance del 2º de Rangers en la playa Omaha durante el día d. -¡¿Kha ta paha en la boca!? -"Ja me maten": Se utiliza para jurar algo. -"Ji ome": Si hombre, cuando un cani no se cree algo dice si hombre, como decir "¿de verdad?" -"Tu pu'a mare": Tu puta madre -"Tu sae kien eh mi primo?": Pregunta usada frecuentemente por los canis para intimidar al personal. En ella, insisten en presentar a su primo como un ser terrible e intimidante que te atacará gratuitamente. -"Tú ke la' pegao a mi primo?" Usualmente no conoces de nada al cani que te ha dicho esto, y menos a su primo. Aunque el primo del cani (si existe tal primo) sea 30 veces más alto y ancho que tú, el cani puede optar por afirmar que le has atacado para justificar el comienzo de una riña o una pelea. -"Tukere''' jipy o jervy" A menos que vayas como se ha explicado arriba te dirán algo por el estilo. -"Illo, tú donde va?/Illo tú que va hace con eso?" Esto te lo dicen sin conocerte de nada, a eso es a lo que se le llama "respeto". -"Este tío j'un ma'lito": Cosa que dicen cuando alguien es más listo que ellos y lo demuestra, lo que quiere decir que con tal de verte caminar te lo pueden decir. -"Aguanta`l tirón": Tradúzcase como "Qué fuerte", o como dice un profesor de mi universidad que se debe decir "Qué impresionante". Esta extraña expresión suele utilizarse para exclamar sorpresa o impresión, aunque también puede referirse a situaciones absurdas. Ejemplo: hay un tío en medio de la carretera, desnudo, y cantando "Soy un sofá tela de grande"; entonces un cani dirá "Aguanta el tirón". -"Illo, vámonos pa`r barrio": Tradúzcase como "Persona humana que habita en el planeta tierra, vámonos para el barrio", ante lo cual se largarán todos para beber en una hora comprendida casi en su mayoría entre las 4 y las 8 de la madrugada. Lo extraño y digno de estudio, es que cuando se refieren al "barrio", en realidad se están refiriendo al centro del pueblo. Todos sabemos que no es lo mismo un barrio que el casco histórico de una localidad. Ante lo cual podemos suponer son capaces de distinguir entre el barrio y el centro de la ciudad. -"Tukerun jebi/gótico/friki desos??": No se sabe muy bien por qué, pero al parecer la cultura cani usa el sufijo "desos" para preguntar tu grupo social. Aún se indaga sobre el origen de ese sufijo, pero parece estar inspirado en las terminaciones japonesas para referirse a la gente. (-san, -kun, -chan, -desos...) -"A ke te bufo": Amenaza cani que más o menos significa ´´a que te pego´´ -"Diooo ke pelotaso kolega": Dios, que borracho estoy, amigo. -"tuledá?": "¿Tu le puedes?" refiriéndose a si eres mas fuerte. Aun así, no se recomienda intentarlo. -Chos loko destrábate ya y vámonos pal choso: Oye no te preocupes y vamos a mi casa. -Chosss chiquito 'lotaso niño: qué borrachera. -Chosss LLOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH: '''grito de guerra utilizado por los canis para ir avisando de sus maldades. Normalmente, cuando dos manadas canis se reúnen en un punto, profieren un yo semejante, el cual determinará la manada dominante. Aquella que logre hacer el yo más potente y largo ganara. También pueden existir los yo agudos y otros estilos de yo. -A ke me cagon tu padre er calvo?: "¿A que me cago en tu padre el calvo?" En realidad no tiene por qué ser verdad que tu padre sea calvo ni que el cani le conozca (ni a ti), pero es común encontrar insultos gratuitos de este tipo. Política. Si hay algo que le interesa poco a los canis es la política, probablemente no sepan quién es el presidente del gobierno actual, aunque como en todos los grupos sociales siempre hay algunos que difieren del resto y pueden adorar símbolos fascistas. Por lo general pasan de la política y si opinan algo de ella es lo que opinan sus padres, que generalmente son de derechas. Aunque hay que matizar, lo anterior depende directamente de la zona de España de la que se trate. Por ejemplo, en Andalucía y Extremadura la inmensa mayoría son "más rojos que el tomate", sin importar el poder adquisitivo de sus padres. Ídolos. Entre los ídolos cani que nos podemos encontrar en nuestro país, podemos destacar al sureño Haze con su mezcla de "sonidos del barrio" compuestos por flamenco, reggaeton y máquina. O Camarón de la Isla, el rey del flamenco también suele encantar a la mayoría de los canis.... Otro ídolo cani es el bakala007 y su blog donde se describe perfectamente lo que es un cani loco de verdad. Otro gran símbolo o paradigma de este movimiento social, es el cani bizco, reconocido por todos allá donde decide subir su foto. Cultura. Gusta de películas basura para adolescentes, no ha acabado la ESO, vive de sus padres vagueando todo el día... No solo eso, desprecian la cultura. Para ellos, alguien que ha leído el folleto de instrucciones de abrir una bolsa de fritos ya es un empollón y un mierda. Suelen estar enganchados al MSN, cada uno tiene su espacio dónde coloca fotografías que se hace todos los días con sus amigotes. A veces hay fotos de profesores y son los pioneros en crear la "moda" de colgar videos de palizas en la red. En general a la hora de describir sus gustos suelen recalcar que no les gustan los libros. Arte. Véase la originalidad que desprende la cani hembra en sus distintas, y, diferentes poses de la fotografía. Se dice que entre sus hobbys, aparte de ir mendigando por la calle pidiendo dinero con cara de yonkee o enrollarse petas intentando ganar reconocimiento por parte de los de su especie, también les gusta el arte, la fotografía y todo eso. Los patrones que siguen al hacerse una foto es poner la cámara bien alta, lo máximo que puedas estirar el brazo. Una vez echas las fotos, también es bastante común hacer un collage, con muchos colores, es bastante común encontrar montones de collage en sus fotologs o metroflogs, ya que eso aumenta el status en la manada. VUELTA A LA PRINCIPAL